


Mission Accomplished

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki smut, Only One Bed, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Sleepy Loki, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, brief moment of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: On one of your many missions with Loki for SHIELD, you are forced to stay in a hotel room with the frustrating God of Mischief. And it just so happens that there's only one bed.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, that’s not right. There should be two rooms under the name Smith.”

The young night desk attendant for the hotel Tony had booked you into seemed unbothered by the death glare you were sending her.“I’m sorry, ma’am, but the reservation was only for one room with a king size bed. For two nights.”

You pulled out your wallet and dug out your credit card, thrusting it towards her almost desperately. You were _not_ sharing a room with the god standing impassively next to you, his face schooled in practiced boredom. And you certainly weren’t going to share a bed with him. “Here, I’ll book it under my own card. Whatever room you have left, please.”

Her eyes flicked to the card you held out to her before coming back to rest on your face as she handed over two plastic keys to the room. “I’m sorry, but we’re all booked up for the convention in town. Your room is 1045.”

Loki opened his mouth as you handed him his key, and you anticipated his snarky remark and cut him off with a finger poked into his chest. “Not. One. Word.”

His chuckle as you stalked over to the elevator was dark and full of promises that sent a wave of betraying heat straight to your core.

You had hoped the room maybe had some sort of couch or loveseat that you could force Loki to crash on - even a recliner would do - but the only vaguely soft surface other than the bed was a straight-backed chair tucked into a small table meant to be used as a desk. There was no way any sleep would be had on that thing.

Loki stretched out on the bed after hanging up your garment bags in the closet, his long limbs spreading across almost the entire width of it. He shot a salacious grin your way, his eyes glittering with mischief and the beginnings of desire. “Now, where will _you_ sleep? The bed seems to be taken…”

Choosing not to dignify that with a response excluding the roll of your eyes, you lugged your bag into the bathroom. “I call the first shower.”

You shut the door before he could say something else that made you want to punch him in the face.

As you went about your nightly routine, grateful that you had packed a comfortable baggy t-shirt and mid-thigh length shorts to sleep in, you rationalized the situation. This was a mission, and although Loki was a trickster, he also seemed to take his new role assisting the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. seriously. This wasn’t the first time you had been paired together, your penchant for espionage and his cunning proved to make you a competent and complementary pair. Your assignment wasn’t until tomorrow evening, so he surely wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that by messing with you more than usual beforehand. He was an ass, but he wasn’t _that_ much of an ass.

And speaking of, you stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam to the sight of Loki standing beside the bed, wearing only his black silk boxers that did nothing to lessen the shape of his backside. _Was anything he owned not designer?_

Your eyes drank in the sight of his long torso greedily - you couldn’t help it - lingering on the dimples of his back above the waistband of his underwear and the flex of his muscles as he looked at you over his shoulder. You knew that you had been caught ogling him when his lips pulled into a smirk that could make even the strongest go weak at the knees.

“See anything you like?” he drawled, his richly accented voice dripping with heat.

Hiding the blush of your cheeks by bending down to set your bag on the floor, rearranging your dirty clothing inside of it and pulling out your phone charger, you shook your head. “Did you _really_ just say that? What is this, some cheesy porn flick?”

“It could be,” he replied smoothly, just barely brushing your upturned bottom with his leg as he passed by you to slip into the bathroom himself.

Taking advantage of the few moments alone, you quickly plugged in your phone, setting it on the end table at the side of the bed Loki seemed to have picked for you, judging by his own phone charging on the opposite side. You dove into the cold sheets, curling up with your back to the middle of the bed, trying to make as small of an imprint on the mattress as you possibly could.

Your eyes were tightly shut when you heard the bathroom door close, followed seconds later by the tilting of the bed as Loki settled in beside you. His radiant heat quickly spread beneath the blankets, soothing the slight chill of your skin from your shower and urging you to relax. No part of him touched you, and for that you were grateful.

_Why_ you were grateful was too complicated and layered and you were _not_ going to think about that.

“Goodnight, Agent,” he intoned softly as the light shining through your lids flicked off.

And although you had thought it impossible, scrunched up into a ball with the God of Mischief’s light rhythmic breaths the only sound in the room, you drifted off to sleep.

~~~

You were so pleasantly warm when you slowly came to from your dreamless sleep, your body rested and restored as you woke for the first time in a long time to your own internal alarm clock instead of your blaring ringtone.

Breathing in deeply, the scent of leather, spice, and clean male musk washed over you. It was comforting, enticing, and you buried your nose into the source to relish it for a moment longer.

The steady rise and fall of the bed - no, chest - beneath you was what pulled you fully from your sleepy haze.

Your eyes shot open and you froze, realizing that you were so toasty beneath the covers because you were using Loki as your own personal body pillow, your chest half-draped across his, your nose buried into the space where shoulder met chest, and your thigh thrown over his waist. You became aware of several things in rapid succession.

Loki’s arms were wound around you, one hand having slipped beneath your t-shirt to splay across your skin and sear into your lower back, the other cupping your upper arm. Also, his subconscious was very _happy_ about the current sleeping arrangements, if the stiffness nudging the loose muscle of your inner thigh was anything to go by. And finally, he was thankfully still asleep.

You resisted the urge to snuggle deeper into him - it had been so long since you’d been held this way and your touch-starved body was practically buzzing with pleasure at the closeness. But that wasn’t proper, not among colleagues, and he would never let you live it down if he knew that you were enjoying this small moment of stolen intimacy. 

But how did you get out of this situation? Part of you - the stupid part driven by desire and the smallest bit of affection - wanted to just lie in his embrace for a few moments longer. If only for his sake, as he needed the rest. The dark purple circles that had stained the thin skin below his eyes the night before had not gone unnoticed to your ever-observant gaze. But remaining like this was dangerous, as your body woke more and more to respond to him, sending signals to the butterflies having a rave in your lower belly that did not need to exist.

Just as your muscles tensed to roll off of him, his fingers tightened their hold on you, pressing you into him more firmly. A pleased hum rumbled through his chest and into you, vibrating against your rabbiting heartbeat.

“Good morning,” he murmured. The normal silk that weaved through his tone had roughened with his slumber, and it was almost endearing, especially combined with the softness lingering at the edges of his gaze as he looked up at you. He was unguarded, the mask of boredom or contempt he normally wore stripped away to reveal quite a striking, almost kind face beneath it all.

And the flutter it gave your heart was far too dangerous.

Pulling yourself from the comfort of his arms, you scrambled to sit up in bed next to him, running your hands through your messy mane of hair self-consciously. “We should order room service and go over the details at least once more, before we have to focus on getting ready.”

“Not before I take my own shower. Would you mind ordering a coffee for me as well?” He pitched the question to you as he left the bed, swiping a pair of underwear from his bag and dropping the others to the floor as he sauntered toward the shower.

You were too shocked by the admittedly glorious sight of his bare bottom to bite back a retort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hiccup in the mission, and Loki is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sometimes beta, nonsensicalobsessions (on tumblr) for giving this chapter a quick peek for me! It's so appreciated!

“I haven’t laid eyes on him as of yet. Have you?”

Loki’s voice, clear and slightly frustrated, seemed to resonate through your skull through the minuscule earpiece shoved into your ear, hidden by your hair.

You quietly grunted your negative response, sipping from the one glass of champagne you had allowed yourself to blend into the party. Your free hand skimmed over the tight dark blue fabric of your cocktail dress, meant to cling to your every curve and draw the eye of those interested in the fairer sex. Readjusting the small clutch that hung from a long chain draped over your shoulder, the inside of which only contained your lipstick and a syringe, you put on your most winning smile and took a turn about the room.

Your job was to find Charles Lexington, a supposed big player in Hydra, lure him somewhere private, knock him out with a powder concealed in the gold bracelet on your wrist, and then inject him with the nano tracking device that some white coat at SHIELD had created. After that, you just had to create a believable scene for Charles to wake up to and get out of there, back to your room.

Loki was your backup, just in case the mission went south. As he mingled among the bigwig donators of the convention, you caught sight of him. Even disguised, with auburn hair that curled just beneath his ears, glasses that did nothing to conceal piercing sky blue eyes, a full but short beard, and a rosy-cheeked and freckled complexion, he was just as striking as his typical dark appearance - only warmer, friendlier, like this. The navy blue three piece suit that hugged his long and lean frame like a lover only seemed to highlight his charming aura that called to everyone around him to notice him.

You were not immune to such a call.

But you were working, so that part of you had been tucked away in a box and pushed into the basement of your mind, where such thoughts belonged. The faint music from the live orchestra grew louder as you neared the group of musicians, your heavily made-up eyes darting from face to face. You gracefully side-stepped anyone who approached you, managing to weave your way through the crowd to avoid becoming tied up in a dance or a conversation with someone who would monopolize your time and potentially jeopardize your goal.

Ever on the alert when you were on the job, you whipped around when a large hand splayed across the bare skin of your lower back, ready to hit the man who had taken advantage of your mostly backless dress to cop a feel. But your flying fist was caught by Loki, who transitioned his grip to cradle your hand gently, leading you out onto the dance floor so that you could have a quick conversation without raising suspicions.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” you said quietly, draping your wrist over his shoulder so that you wouldn’t spill the half-full glass of champagne you had been nursing all evening.

He led you in a gentle circle on the dance floor, your feet shuffling along slowly so that you both could survey the room behind the other. A muscle ticked beneath the scruff of his jaw as he shook his head lightly. “It would not be the first time that the sorry excuses for intelligence agents gathered the wrong information.”

Doing your best to ignore the pleasant heat slowly spreading through you from his hand holding you lightly against him, so that with each small step your chests barely brushed together, you rubbed the outside of his hand gently with your thumb. You understood his frustration but he needed to maintain a level head.

It was several moments, and many rotations later, when Loki stood up straighter, his roaming eyes settling on a point above your head. “He’s here.”

You fought the tension that wanted to lock into your muscles, knowing that now was the time when you were meant to shine. Taking a deep, calming breath, you shot Loki a conspiratorial wink before releasing him, turning on your heel to stroll confidently away in the direction he had indicated with his azure gaze.

_There._ Charles Lexington, a balding man only a few years your senior, chatted confidently with a group of men all hanging on his every word. Quickly downing the rest of your champagne, which fizzled unpleasantly with the nervous rolling of your stomach, you closed the distance between you.

“Bring me another,” you stepped into the middle of the group, thrusting your empty flute into Charles’ hand with a haughty brow raised, “and be snappy about it, would you?”

Without a second glance at any of the men in the circle, including your mark, you turned on your heel and strode away with an extra swing to your hips. A hand, clammy and far too smooth, wrapped around your wrist and jerked you backward. You silenced the curse that wanted to fly from your lips, instead pasting on a smile as you turned to take in Charles. He held up your empty flute, his brow raised.

“That is one of the oldest tricks in the book,” he said, his eyes raking over your body in a way that made your skin crawl.

Forcing your eyes to trail over him the same appreciative manner, you stepped in closer to him. His chest felt odd beneath your hand, too broad and soft compared to what you were used to. Shoving those thoughts away to your basement box of inappropriate thoughts, you tilted your chin up to smile brightly at him. “It worked, didn’t it?”

He smirked, letting go of your wrist to set the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, grabbing two full flutes in its stead. He handed one to you, raising it in a silent cheers before drinking half of it in one gulp. You only took a small sip, intent upon keeping a clear head.

He frowned at this, wrapping one arm around your waist so that his fingers dug almost painfully into your side as he steered you toward the exit. “You can’t let me drink alone, baby.”

Letting your side press into his, you clutched your fingers into his too-big suit jacket, feigning a girlish giggle as you followed him out of the room. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Mister...?”

Loki’s concerned baritone rumbled in your ear, “I can’t follow you. You’re on your own.”

“Call me Charlie, gorgeous. How about we take this party to my room?” he asked, steering you toward the elevator.

_This guy moves fast._ You nodded too rapidly, taking another small sip of your drink to stop the kiss that you saw coming from a mile away as he stooped down to you once behind the metal doors.

~~~

“You bitch! I saw you put that in my drink!” Charlie shouted, shoving you away from him into the wall. His eyes were wide, crazed, as he threw the contents of his glass of champagne at you. Your thin dress was instantly soaked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you stammered, your brain running a million miles a minute as you tried to find a way out of the situation. He was being too loud, it was too conspicuous, and someone was going to come investigating soon.

“Agent? What is going on?” Loki’s voice rang out in your ear, and you could hear the music of the orchestra quieting as he moved out of the room.

“I have it under control,” you hissed, wanting to just rip the earpiece out of your ear for how much it was distracting you. Then Loki would be truly alarmed.

He threw his glass at your face, and you just managed to duck and twist your head before it hit you between the eyes. Still, sharp pain exploded across the back of your head, and your hands balled into fists at your sides.

His hand tangled in your hair, yanking your head around, and you followed the movement by shoving your fist into his groin. He doubled over instantly, coughing and falling to the floor. All it took to knock him out was a swift kick to his temple.

“Motherfucker,” you spat at him.

You felt no remorse when you stabbed the syringe into his flat ass. Slipping it back into your clutch still hanging from your shoulder, you rushed over to the mini bar, grabbing all of the small bottles of alcohol you could find. Dumping the contents in the sink, you scattered them around the room, one on his bedside table, two on the desk, one by the television, and three on the floor beside his prone body.

“I’m coming for you,” Loki stated firmly, and you faintly registered the ding of the elevator.

Grabbing a towel to press to the stinging heat at the back of your head, you gave one last kick in the thigh to _Charlie_ for good measure and left. “Don’t bother, I’m heading back to our room. Just get the first aid kit.”

You hadn’t ever heard the Asgardian curse so much in one breath before.

~~~

You ripped out your earpiece as you barged into your shared room, kicking off your high heels in the same motion. Damned torture devices, they were.

“What happened?” Loki asked, standing up from the bed, clad only in his button-up white shirt and navy bottoms. He had dropped the illusion, so you met his emerald eyes when you looked up to him with self-loathing written across your face.

“Oh, I fucked it up. He caught me trying to drug his drink and threw a glass at my head. I got the job done, though, and he’s knocked out so solidly I doubt he’ll remember what happened,” you muttered, sitting down on the bed where Loki gestured, letting your hand holding the bloody towel to your head fall to the bed.

He used the slit of your dress his advantage, gentle hands settling on your knees to spread your legs so he could step in between them. Straightening up, he anchored your forehead to the firm muscles of his abdomen so he could begin picking out tiny shards of glass from your hair without worrying about your moving.

This close, you breathed in the familiar scent of spice and clean male musk that you had come to associate with Loki - with safety. It settled the adrenaline that had spiked in your system from your brief fight, but only stirred about feelings of desire deep in your belly. It didn’t help that you only had to dip your chin a little to have it press against the faint outline of a bulge in his pants. 

No, you would be good and not think that way about your partner. Especially as he so kindly cared for you without any knowledge of the illicit thoughts attempting to take over your brain. 

“I was concerned for you,” he admitted after a while, sighing heavily.

You groaned, putting your elbows on your thighs so that your hands could pick at the smooth fabric of his pants on the outside of his knees irritably. “I’m okay. I botched the mission, though. Hill is going to have my head.”

He stilled above you. “You completed your task. The details of how are irrelevant, especially considering your injury.”

“We’ll see what she thinks about that.” You patted his knees, signaling for him to continue, which he did after another tense beat.

Each tender brush of his fingers against your scalp both soothed and electrified you at the same time. It sated that part of you that longed for closeness, that longed for _him_, that had been left wanting from any sort of affection for what felt like an eternity.

You could blame it on the adrenaline from earlier, on his caring attention as he cleaned your small head wound, or on the small bit of alcohol you’d imbibed as part of your cover.

But it would be a lie.

Because as you’d gone on more and more missions with the insufferable man currently stepping away from you, he had somehow slipped through the cracks of your carefully constructed walls to erect a prominent place in your heart. He moved from being an unknown asshole, to an unwilling colleague, to a partner, and now, to something more. He resided in this gray area in your life, his sarcastic and suggestive comments combining with his gentlemanly behavior and breathtaking appearance to make you wonder at the taste of his skin. 

Pulling you from your thoughts, he grasped your hands and tugged you to your feet, frowning lightly. “You are absolutely soaked. Why don’t I help you out of that dress and you can go take a shower, without washing your hair, to get the alcohol off of your skin. You will feel much more relaxed if you do so.”

You turned your back to him at his insistent touch, letting your chin fall forward onto your chest. Your pulse thundered in your ears when the rasp of his calloused fingertips met with the hook and eye closure holding the collar of your dress together, skating over your exposed back just beneath it. Belatedly, you slid your hand behind your neck to hold it in place. Your fingers brushed his, such an innocent gesture, but it still made your breath catch in your throat.

“Go ahead. I will gather your nightclothes and leave them on the counter for you,” he said quietly, his deep voice intimately delivered over your shoulder into your ear.

Not as bold as he, you waited until you were behind the safety of the closed bathroom door before you dropped your ruined dress and underwear to the floor. You hopped into the shower quickly so that there wasn’t a chance of Loki seeing you undressed, even though a part of you secretly wished that he had been faster. The bathroom door creaked open, and you heard the sound of the sink running briefly over the roar of the shower.

“What are you doing?” you asked, carefully pulling back the shower curtain so only your face peered out at him.

He stood in his boxer shorts with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, turning to look at you with a startled expression. Beside him was a stack of clothing that you recognized as having come from your suitcase, ready and waiting as he had promised. It wasn’t fair, how positively domestic and attractive he appeared in that moment, just going about his nightly routine. You were unable to stop yourself from tracing the line of his jaw up to his ear and then down his elegant neck, the tendons standing out nicely and begging to be traced with your pouted lips. You could easily get used to such a splendid sight.

He cleared his throat pointedly, tilting his head down to get your wandering attention

“Oh, sorry.” You ducked back into the shower, working quickly to scrub away the remnants of your disastrous night.

You waited until the bathroom door closed before you stepped out of the shower. It didn’t take any time at all to dress in the tank top and shorts Loki had pulled for you. A faint blush tinted your skin at the thought of him rifling through your bag to pick out underwear for you. If only you hadn’t packed such boring functional panties…

You needed to end this mission so you could stop thinking such things about the literal god in the next room. You were blurring lines that needed to stay firmly in place. You padded out into the bedroom to find Loki stretched out beneath the covers, his head supported by his hands joined behind him. He loosed one to tug back the blankets on your side of the bed for you. “Better?”

Settling in beneath the sheets, you pillowed your head with your bent arm, rolling over on your side to face him. He mirrored you, and both of your hands stretched in front of you just barely touched each other as they rested on the bed. “Yeah, thanks. You know, for all of it.”

The small smile that graced his lips was beautiful, hard-won from the closed-off man. You treasured each and every one he sent your way, especially when it wasn’t followed up with a snarky comment. But it seemed that part of him had been shut off, locked away at the sight of the danger you had been placed in earlier. The lights went off behind him, plunging you into total darkness.

You heard him snort and saw the faint outline of him shift in the darkness. “Of course.”

“Where did my grumpy, bitingly witty partner go?” you asked, the words tumbling from your mouth before you could stop them. Exhaustion had apparently taken away any semblance of a filter that you might’ve possessed.

“He’s still here, only temporarily silenced at the sight of _his_ partner falling into his arms a bloody, soaking wet mess.”

“I didn’t _fall_ into your arms,” you grumbled. No, you had just sat down on the bed with him standing between your spread legs, your head on his rock hard abs while he tenderly cared for you. Just thinking about it again made you blush scarlet, and you were glad for the cover of darkness to hide it.

He reached out and patted your hand softly, leaving it covering yours once he was done. “If you say so, darling. Sleep now.”

You didn’t argue with him, drifting off to sleep basking in the warmth of his hand over yours and in his tone when he had called you '_darling_' in his roughly accented deep voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to yespolkadot_kitty for betaing this for me! You always catch my little mistakes and make my writing 1000x better!

A hoarse, deep voice like worn silk pulled you from your peaceful slumber, aided by the firm touch of a calloused hand cupping your face. The thumb of the same hand smoothed over your cheekbone repeatedly, insistently. “Darling?”

“Hmm?” you groaned quietly, still half asleep, smiling against the warm body beneath yours. You wrapped yourself further around it contentedly, intent upon going back to sleep.

A low chuckle rumbled through your ear and shook the chest beneath you. “I believe that your phone is ringing.”

“‘uck it,” you slurred. You were quite happy to spend the rest of your days like this, even with the annoying alarm drowning out the steady heartbeat that had been the lullaby for your dreams. You were warm and safe, with only the faintest ache on the back of your head.

“You are going to hurt your neck in that position.”

That was perfectly fine with you if it meant he would _shut up_ so you could go back to sleep. His hand - a beacon of warmth on your back - traced your spine over your tank top to come to a stop between your shoulder blades, patting you roughly enough to shake your head. That did the trick, and your eye - the other one was held shut by Loki’s muscled chest beneath you - shot open, looking around the dark room in alarm. You stiffened, ready to climb off of him and apologize profusely for using him as a living body pillow _again_, but he tsked you and rubbed over your upper and lower back with both large hands so that you weren’t able to move.

“You can’t deny you were just quite peaceful and relaxed in my arms. Do not run now, dear Agent,” he soothed, even as he made his touch feather-light, giving you the option to leave him if you truly wanted to.

And you _should_. It would be the right thing to do. “This is a bad idea…”

As your eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness of the room, only the barest sliver of light peeking through the curtains to illuminate the sharp planes of his face, you were able to make out his quirked brow. “And why would that be?”

“Well,” he shifted beneath you, and the simple action made the press of his erection against your thigh _very_ apparent, cutting off all thought for a moment that felt like an eternity. All moisture was taken from your mouth to gather in the heat between your legs. Pulling your thoughts back from the gutter, you struggled to grasp onto logic against the desire clenching in your lower belly. “We’re co-workers. You’re my partner. I’m the only one you ever go on missions with. Fury and Hill would be pissed if we suddenly said we couldn’t work together anymore.”

One of his hands skated up your side to rest lightly on the back of your neck, tickling the skin there lightly until goosebumps raised on your skin. “Did you ever consider the idea that that was not a coincidence?”

Your walls began crumbling as you rested your forearm on his chest so you could gather and rub the ends of a lock of raven hair between your fingers. “What if this ends badly?”

A truly sinful smile settled over his lips, sending a shock of electricity right through you when combined with the darkness in his eyes. “Whoever spoke of this ending? You think too much, mortal. For once, in your terribly short life, allow yourself to feel and exist without overanalyzing every minute detail.”

He gently rolled you over so that you were caged beneath him, pressed into the bed by what little weight he didn’t support on his elbows. It was enough to make you feel the hard planes of his body against your curves, molding you to him in ways that made your skin tingle where it brushed against him. His head dipped down so that the elegant line of his nose grazed yours, his breath fanning across your lips like a butterfly’s wing it was so faint. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

You were given the choice in his moment of hesitation, to stop him, to push him away and decline his advances. But you wanted this, wanted _him_, and if you were honest with yourself, you had for quite some time. Your fingers splayed over his chest appreciatively, feeling his heart race beneath your palm, and you ticked your chin up enough to kiss him softly.

Your lips easily parted to his tongue begging for entrance, deepening the kiss as his body rocked against yours slowly, tantalizingly. You gave yourself fully to him, squeezing his hips with your thighs, deciding that if you were going to do this, you weren’t going to hold back for a single second. When your fingers tangled into his hair and tugged slightly, his hips bucked into you, and you swallowed his groan of pleasure greedily.

You were both panting by the time he pulled away from you, his heavy-lidded eyes raking down your body with relish, branding you with the intensity of his gaze. Normally confident in your figure - it _was_ part of your job to be appealing - you felt shy, even still clothed in your baggy sleepwear.

But instead of undressing you, his darkened eyes - the pupils blown wide with lust - met yours, holding you prisoner in their heat as his clothes seemed to melt away from his body in a shimmer of green light. You took your fill of his exquisite form, reveling in the finely cut muscles of his torso that drew your eye downward to what was quite possibly the most beautiful cock you had ever seen. It twitched against his stomach at your lengthy stare, and you couldn’t help but beam with pride.

_You_ had done that. You had made this god among men want you so desperately, and the knowledge that you could elicit such a reaction in him was powerful, addictive, gratifying. You wanted _more_.

Sitting up on the bed before he could come back down to you, you gathered the hem of your tank top in your fingers and pulled it over your head, tossing it somewhere off to the side of the bed. As soon as your chest was bared to him, Loki pushed you backward on the bed, making you laugh at his impatience. One large hand cupped your breast while his mouth sought the pebbled nipple of the other. The warmth of his tongue as it curled around you took your breath away, and the gentle nip of his teeth sent ripples of pleasure down to the heat pooling at the apex of your spread thighs.

He resumed the rocking of his body over you, grinding himself over your shorts, the two thin layers of fabric a most unwanted barrier.

“Shorts, off,” you finally grunted, arching your back into him, your body pulsing with pleasure that made any sentence more lengthy too difficult to imagine.

He chuckled, that same low and sensual chuckle you had heard in the lobby days ago, only this time you weren’t pretending that you didn’t want to know of the sins that it promised. He slowly tugged down your shorts and underwear, peppering kisses over each bit of skin as it was exposed to his caressing lips, nipping teeth, and laving tongue.

By the time he had kissed his way back up to your throat, bypassing your throbbing center and aching breasts, you were almost mewling with desire. Your feet pulled him up to settle between your thighs, the hard and hot length of him pressing against the bundle of nerves that pulsed with each racing heartbeat that sounded like thunder in your ears.

You cried out as his teeth clamped down a little too hard on the sensitive curve of your neck, definitely branding you as his own, and he soothed the tiny hurt with the caress of his tongue. When the telltale sound of foil ripping reached your ears, you crawled out from underneath him, pausing only to watch him slide the condom down his impressive length. He gave himself a few quick strokes, and the explicit sight only made you that much more ready for him.

Positioning yourself on your hands and knees before him, you looked at him over your shoulder, watching him as he drank in the sight of you. He traced down your spine with a heavy hand, smoothing over the skin until he lifted his hand to slide between your legs, cupping your heated sex. You were unable to watch him anymore as his fingers found your clit, stroking it in such a way that all the air was stolen from your lungs and you had to grip onto the sheets beneath you to keep from falling apart as waves of ecstasy rocked through you.

Moaning his name over and over again beneath your breath, you stilled the rolling of your hips when you felt him at your entrance. He sheathed himself fully in your still-clenching heat, a beautiful groan passing through his lips when his pelvis was cushioned against your backside.

“Norns, have I waited for this,” he sighed, gripping your hips in his large hands, using his hold there to thrust into you steadily.

You pushed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, taking everything that he had to give you and giving all that you had in return. In one smooth action, he bent over you and wrapped his arm around your ribs, lifting you up so that your back ran along the length of his chest. His hot breath rushed across the sweat-dampened of your shoulder, deepened by moans when the new angle made your inner muscles tighten against him as the very tip of him rubbed against your inner bundle of nerves.

He anchored you to him, one hand holding onto your breast, the other lightly clasping the front of your throat as his thrusts quickened against you. You were already climbing towards your second orgasm, liquid heat settling low in your stomach, when he released your breast to rub against your clit once again.

It was all too much. You cried out, your head falling back against his shoulder and your hands reaching up above your head to tangle in his hair, holding on as your release burned through you like an inferno, scorching you from the inside out.

Through your daze, you barely registered Loki’s echoing moan of pleasure, your name a stuttered prayer on his lips as he buried himself as deeply in you as he could. You were in danger of collapsing, your every muscle twitching pleasantly, when he pulled you onto the bed next to him, his face nuzzled into your hair.

You winced at the friction of his nose on your wound, rolling over, sighing at the slight emptiness you felt as he left you. He removed the condom and made it disappear with a wave of his hand before pulling you in close, face to face as you had fallen asleep the night before. Only this time you were helplessly entwined, smiling blissfully up at him as you brushed a stray lock of hair dark as midnight from his face.

He leaned into your gentle touch, closing his eyes when you let your hand linger on his sculpted cheekbone. Boneless, you moved that hand back so you could wrap your arm around his neck, pressing your heaving chests together. You tucked your head into his neck, sighing in contentment.

“Not thinking is nice sometimes,” you sighed into his skin. He still smelled wonderful, a bewitching mixture of leather, warm spice, and clean sweat that made you want to breathe in nothing but him for the rest of your days.

His fingers danced along your spine, making you giggle and writhe against him. “I am not so convinced that you have properly grasped the benefits. Another round might be in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this series! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
